wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ringside Addiction
PWAQueensland The Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland was founded in 2007 by Mason Childs and Kyote as an alternate to the then dominant Major Impact Wrestling after frustrations stemming from lack of events being produced by MIW. PWAQ started as a member of the Pro Wrestling Alliance in Australia along with PWA Australia and PWA Canberra. Early events featured roster members and championship matches from all PWA Members. In 2008, Davison had a professional disagreement with Sydney PWA Promoter Doug Ryan and PWAQ removed itself from the Alliance. This lead to the formation of PWA Underground by Stephen Molina to take its place in the alliance while running as a sub-brand of PWAQ. This arrangement lasted just over a year when Molina left PWAQ to form the Australian Wrestling Alliance and be completely independent of Davison. In 2010, PWAQ was sold to Andrew Venables, under the guise that AV was the only one stupid enough to pay the money Davison was asking. However to everyone's disbelief, AV was able to fight the sabotage from the PWAQ high ups and roster to keep the company a float till 2012 and several legacies alive to this very day. In 2013 PWAQ closed its doors after an attempted Roster Mutiny led by Linx Lewis Junior and Joel Bateman. The storylines continued into United Pro Wrestling whilst the legacies continued into High Impact Wrestling. High Impact Wrestling High Impact Wrestling Australia (aka APEX Wrestling) is an Australian federation founded in 2014 by Steven Venabes. It is considered a direct continuation of PWAQueensland. In 2014 Andrew Venables, who had previously owned PWAQ decided to promote wrestling shows again after an 18 month absence. He teamed with Steven Venables and Nathan McFadyen and set to change the face of Queensland Wrestling. High Impact promoted 4 events before it was closed down in favor of keeping certain legacies alive through the AWF and later Chaos Championship Wrestling after an attempted corporate takeover by Nathan and Tash Wilkins from the entity's legal owner. High Impact Wrestling also saw the disgrace of Nathan McFadyen who used the name Nathan Gordon, who till Summer 2017 was hiding in Imbil from multiple lawsuits regarding money owed and personal transgressions. Chaos Championship Wrestling Chaos Championship Wrestling was set up by Ryan Stacey and Dee McDonald in mid 2016. Originally meant to be a completely new federation, Dee ended up purchasing all of the previously used championships, trademarks and insurance policies to keep costs down. With the return of the 6-sided ring which was used in HIW, CCW became a legacy continuation debuting with the 10th Rise of the Warriors tournament. Ringside Addiction Ringside Addiction was formed as a joint production between Chaos Championship Wrestling and the Australasian Wrestling Federation. Both federations are considered promoters of the events primarily held in Brisbane Queensland. It is considered the ultimate collaboration between companies across two states and promotional allies that has been 9 years in the making. The company uses talent and championships from both companies. Championships Official Legacy For Full Histories Head Here * PWAQ International / World Championship - Australian Heavyweight Championship - 2007 to 2018 * PWA Queensland Championship / AWF/CCW Queensland Championship (Ringside Addiction Championship - 2007 to 2016 * (PWAQ) Australian Women's Championship - 2011 to present AWF Hosted Titles * AWF Australasian and Commonwealth Championships / AWF Duel Heavyweight Championship Defunct Championships * PWAQ Queensland Tag Team Championship - 2007 to 2013 * PWAQ Southern Cross Championship - 2011 to 2013 * PWAQ Smashmouth Championship - 2012 to 2013 * PWA Underground Championship - 2008 to 2009 * Global Wrestling Entertainment World Championship - 2012 Bookers and Promoters PWAQ PWAQ Promoters * Luke Davison - 2007 to 2010 * Andrew Venables - 2010 to 2013 PWAQ Bookers * Luke Davison - 2007 to 2012 * Josh Haze - 2011 * Joe Haze - 2011 * Steven Venables - 2011 to 2012 * Joel Bateman - 2012 * Anthony Wilcox - 2012 to 2013 PWAU * Promoter and Booker - Esteban Molina Global Wrestling Entertainment * Promoters and Bookers - Trent Whatman and Wade Brewer High Impact Wrestling * Owner - Andrew Venables * Promoter and Booker - Nathan Gordon Chaos Championship Wrestling / Ringside Addiction * Promoter and Owner - Dee McDonald * Bookers - Ryan Stacey and Dee McDonald - 2016 to 2017 * Bookers - Greg Bownds - 2017 to present See Also http://wrestlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/AussieWrestling.com_Archives